hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponzu
|kana = ポンズ |rōmaji = Ponzu |name = Ponzu |manga debut = Chapter 23 |anime debut = Episode 10 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Umi Tenjin (1999) Haruka Kudō (2011) |english voice = Leda Davies (1999) |gender = Female |age = unknown |status = Deceased |hair = Turquoise |eyes = Prussian blue |occupation = Amateur Beast Hunter|imagesize = 250px |type = Unknown}} Ponzu (ポンズ, Ponzu) was one of the 24 that managed to enter the fourth stage of the 287th Hunter Examination. She was examinee #246. Plot Hunter Exam arc Ponzu entered the 287th Hunter Examination and does the first three stages of the Hunter Exam with relative ease. During the fourth stage where the remaining contestants have to take the badges from their specific opponent, Ponzu learns that Bourbon is her target. She follows him up until a hidden cave and tries to set him a trap while he was inside. She let sleeping gas into the cave and as she enters and tries to take the badge, she realizes that Bourbon released his snakes and the gas didn't reach them; trapping her in the cave along with Bourbon. Ponzu's bees accidentally end up killing Bourbon after falling into his trap, but she is later rescued as Leorio, who was targeting her, Kurapika and Gon enter the cave and plan their escape. As they release the sleeping gas again, Gon take them all out of the cave but her badge is taken by him and given to Leorio while she is unconscious, causing her to fail the exam. Greed Island arc Ponzu is shown to participate in the 288th Hunter Exam, although she then ends up being knocked unconscious in the first phase by Killua|. Chimera Ant arc Ponzu is seen with Pokkle and his friends in a park discussing the ant attack of giant insects in NGL Autonomous State. At first she wasn't allowed to go along but she proves that she would be helpful in relaying messages due to her ability to control her bees. When they are at NGL, she was unable to fight back against the Chimera Ants and was saved by Pokkle. Their group learns of the dangers of the Chimera Ants and attempt to warn the outside world. However, before they get the chance, Zazan's squad detects them and Ponzu is the only one able to escape. When Pokkle was knocked out, she immediately runs for it. Knowing that Pokkle won't be eaten immediately, she rushed to write SOS messages in blood and uses her bees to bring the message to the strongest Hunter nearby—who happens to be Kite. When she finally decided to go back to the border, she is shot and eaten moments later by an officer from Zazan's squad. Abilities & Powers Chemicals and Bees Ponzu's primary weapons are traps using chemicals but she has shown to use also other means of combat: she carries bees underneath her big round hat, which emerge and attack her enemies when she is threatened. Some of them have a paralyzing poison that caused Bourbon a lethal anaphylactic shock, since he had already been stung by the same race of bees in the past. In the 2011 series, they look more like wasps. Nen During the Chimera Ant arc, she has probably learned Nen, as she was able to manipulate her bees into delivering messages to Hunters with a powerful aura and since she has knowledge about Nen and is able to see Pokkle's abilities, it is a high possibility that she learned at least the basics of Nen. Trivia *She has the same voice actress as Kortopi of the Phantom Troupe in the 1999 anime adaptation, as well as Anita and Zushi. *She came 9th in the first popularity poll. *She looks similar to Koenma of 'Yu Yu Hakusho. ' *It is hinted that she has some kind of affection towards Pokkle, not just a professional relation. Category:Characters Category:Examinee Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Hunter Exam arc